


Codex: Providence

by realbojangles



Series: Gods of Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Character Bios, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbojangles/pseuds/realbojangles
Summary: A place for all of my OCs.  Note: this is not necessary to read to understand Providence.  It is simply a place for me to place my characters and show them to you!





	1. Elissa Cousland

# 

# Basics

 **Name:** Elissa Cousland

 **Age:** 30

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexual orientation:** Straight

 **Race:** Human

 **Class:** Rogue (Archer)

 **Height:** 5'3''

 **Weight:** 118 lbs

 **Eyes:** Brown

 **Hair color:** Brown

 **Skin tone:** White/Tan

 **Do they tan or freckle?:** She freckles a LOT.

 **Any distinctive physical characteristics?:** No

# Personality

 **Personality type:** ESTJ

 **Optimist, pessimist, or realist?:** Realist with a dash of pessimism

 **Best traits:** Loyal, excellent leader, strong

 **Worst flaws:** Difficult at expression emotion, judgmental, stubborn

 **Tropes that apply to them:** Pragmatic Hero, Lady of War, Historical Hero Upgrade

 **Are there any songs that particularly suit them?:** Kill Our Way to Heaven by Michl, Glory and Gore by Lorde, If I Had a Heart by Fever Ray

 **If yes, would they agree with your selections?:** Oh hell yeah

# Preferences

 **Favorite color:** Green

 **Favorite animal:** Mabari

 **How do they feel about mage rights?:** Before Kinloch, she believed in free mages. After, she's a lot stricter against them. She doesn't hate them, but she doesn't think they should go unchecked.

 **How do they feel about the other races of Thedas?:** She doesn't believe elves should be in alienages. She hates the term “knife-ear,” but she doesn't think the elves should have to reclaim the Dales. She thinks they should integrate into human society.

 **Are they religious?:** Yes. She is DEEPLY Andrastian.

# Modern AU

 **Favorite food:** Steak.

 **Drink order:** Scotch, neat

 **What would they wear for a night out?:** Skinny jeans and a low cut top

 **Song(s) that would be sure to get them on the dance floor:** She doesn't dance.

 **College major:** Biology

 **Ideal date:** Bowling and beers

 **Favorite movie and/or film genre:** Action, Horror

# Family/Friends/Love Life

 **Relationship with their parents:** They're dead, so she doesn't focus on that anymore. She did have a good relationship with them before though.

 **Siblings:** Fergus

 **Best friend(s):** Morrigan, Alistair

 **Companion(s) they get along best with:** Morrigan, Alistair, Mabari (Barkspawn)

 **Companion(s) they get along worst with:** Zevran (stop flirting with me), Sten (just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't lead)

 **Companion(s) from other games in the series you wish they could meet, and why:** Fenris (because they would fuck everyone up), Vivienne (they have met actually and they got along GREAT)

 **Age of sexual debut:** 16

 **Romanced:** Alistair

 **Relationship status as of the end of Inquisition:** Married and in charge

 **Are there any songs that particularly suit their romance?:** Kill of the Night by Gin Wigmore, Spider in the Roses by Sonia Leigh

 **What are they like as a romantic partner?:** Very physical and very little emotional. She might have loved Alistair before but something changed.

 **Do they enjoy cuddling?:** Not anymore.

 **Do they want children?:** N/A

 **Do they (now or eventually) have children?:** One, a 10 year old son named Bryce.

# Skills

 **Can they cook?:** Yes

 **Can they sing/play an instrument?:** Yes; lute

 **Are they a good dancer? If not, do they do it anyway?:** No and NO.

 **Do they have any creative hobbies?:** Smithing. She's actually pretty good.

 **Any martial training beyond their main weapon?:** Hand to hand combat and she's good with a sword

 **Languages spoken:** Antivan, Orlesian, Tevene

 **Any other unique skills they’d like us to know about?:** Could probably sleep through the end of the world. Might actually do that.


	2. Reese Hawke

# 

# Basics

 **Name:** Reese Hawke

 **Age:** 35

 **Gender:** Male

 **Sexual orientation:** Bisexual

 **Race:** Human

 **Class:** Warrior (Great sword)

 **Height:** 6'0''

 **Weight:** 180 lbs

 **Eyes:** Blue

 **Hair color:** Brown

 **Skin tone:** White

 **Do they tan or freckle?:** They burn

 **Any distinctive physical characteristics?:** great ass

# Personality

 **Personality type:** ENFP

 **Optimist, pessimist, or realist?:** Grotesquely Optimistic

 **Best traits:** He's always happy to be somewhere except places with demons, Always ready with a snack

 **Worst flaws:** Constantly screaming whether internally or externally, afraid of commitment and also being in charge of things and bears

 **Tropes that apply to them:** Accidental Hero, Reactive Continuous Scream, The Chosen Zero

 **Are there any songs that particularly suit them?:** Sad by Bo Burnham

 **If yes, would they agree with your selections?:** probably

# Preferences

 **Favorite color:** all of them

 **Favorite animal:** NUGS

 **How do they feel about mage rights?:** Fuck yeah mage rights fuck the man

 **How do they feel about the other races of Thedas?:** fuck yeah elves and dwarves fuck the man qunari are scary but also really spooky and cool.

 **Are they religious?:** no no no no

# Modern AU

 **Favorite food:** Pizza and ice cream

 **Drink order:** Capri sun

 **What would they wear for a night out?:** Muumuu

 **Song(s) that would be sure to get them on the dance floor:** Your Love is my Drug by Ke$ha

 **College major:** Philosophy

 **Ideal date:** Oatmeal and a movie

 **Favorite movie and/or film genre:** Rom Coms

# Family/Friends/Love Life

 **Relationship with their parents:** He loved his mom so much. They hung out 24/7 and were super good friends and all that jazz. He was a bit aversive to his dad. They argued a lot.

 **Siblings:** Carver Hawke (deceased); Bethany Hawke (Grey Warden)

 **Best friend(s):** Anders, Varric

 **Companion(s) they get along best with:** Aveline, Merrill, Varric, Anders, Isabela, Bethany

 **Companion(s) they get along worst with:** Fenris (he h8s mages, and so they butt heads a bit), Sebastian (“no, bassie, and for the last time. I DON'T BELIEVE IN THE MAKER)

 **Companion(s) from other games in the series you wish they could meet, and why:** Barkspawn (DOGS)

 **Age of sexual debut:** 25

 **Romanced:** Anders

 **Relationship status as of the end of Inquisition:** Still sending love letters to Anders about his cute butt

 **Are there any songs that particularly suit their romance?:** Sweet Pea by Amos Lee

 **What are they like as a romantic partner?:** Awkward but v snuggly

 **Do they enjoy cuddling?:** YES

 **Do they want children?:** YES

 **Do they (now or eventually) have children?:** No, but they plan to adopt once everything's over with

# Skills

 **Can they cook?:** lol no

 **Can they sing/play an instrument?:** NO

 **Are they a good dancer? If not, do they do it anyway?:** No, yes very often

 **Do they have any creative hobbies?:** He likes to crochet

 **Any martial training beyond their main weapon?:** He can shoot a bow, but I never said he could hit anything

 **Languages spoken:** Common and that's IT. Although, Merrill teaches him elven sometimes.

 **Any other unique skills they’d like us to know about?:** Crying


	3. Carmen Herrera

# 

# Basics

 **Name:** Carmen Herrera

 **Age:** 36

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexual orientation:** Lesbian

 **Race:** Human (Rivaini)

 **Class:** Mage

 **Height:** 5'6''

 **Weight:** 137

 **Eyes:** Brown

 **Hair color:** Brown/Black

 **Skin tone:** Tan/Hispanic

 **Do they tan or freckle?:** She tans and freckles

 **Any distinctive physical characteristics?:** Tattoo of a sea dragon on her back

# Personality

 **Personality type:** ENTJ

 **Optimist, pessimist, or realist?:** Realist

 **Best traits:** Bold and inspiring, creative, confident

 **Worst flaws:** a bit unemotional, impatient, arrogant

 **Tropes that apply to them:** Deadpan Snarker, Reluctant Hero

 **Are there any songs that particularly suit them?:** Raise Hell by Dorothy, Work Bitch by Britney Spears

 **If yes, would they agree with your selections?:** HELL YEAH

# Preferences

 **Favorite color:** Pink

 **Favorite animal:** Dracolisks

 **How do they feel about mage rights?:** Circles should be reinstated with mage envoys who help templars keep mages safe. Allowing a little more room for magical exploration but still overseen by the templars.

 **How do they feel about the other races of Thedas?:** Honestly, she doesn't really care. She's never seen anything to make her emotional about racism.

 **Are they religious?:** No.

# Modern AU

 **Favorite food:** Kale chips

 **Drink order:** Tequila

 **What would they wear for a night out?:** Tight dresses and fishnets

 **Song(s) that would be sure to get them on the dance floor:** Anything

 **College major:** English

 **Ideal date:** Smooching and bowling

 **Favorite movie and/or film genre:** Romantic drama; fantasy

# Family/Friends/Love Life

 **Relationship with their parents:** Hates them. They never did anything for her.

 **Siblings:** 3 brother and 4 sisters; all mages as well who died in the annulment of the Circle

 **Best friend(s):** Ella, Vivienne, Josephine

 **Companion(s) they get along best with:** Varric, Iron Bull, Vivienne

 **Companion(s) they get along worst with:** Solas, Sera, Cassandra

 **Companion(s) from other games in the series you wish they could meet, and why:** Zevran (flirt off)

 **Age of sexual debut:** 14

 **Romanced:** Vivienne

 **Relationship status as of the end of Inquisition:** ;) Will update when the story's over

 **Are there any songs that particularly suit their romance?:** N/A

 **What are they like as a romantic partner?:** Doting. She loves giving gifts

 **Do they enjoy cuddling?:** Sometimes

 **Do they want children?:** No, she doesn't want to pass on her mage abilities, and she doesn't want to adopt a kid and put them through having a mom as a mage.

 **Do they (now or eventually) have children?:** No

# Skills

 **Can they cook?:** Only things with fish in them.

 **Can they sing/play an instrument?:** She can sing and play the guitar.

 **Are they a good dancer? If not, do they do it anyway?:** Yes! She's a splendid dancer.

 **Do they have any creative hobbies?:** She enjoys sailing.

 **Any martial training beyond their main weapon?:** She's wonderful at hand to hand fighting and blades.

 **Languages spoken:** All current languages. She had a lot of time in the Circle to learn.

 **Any other unique skills they’d like us to know about?:** She can touch her tongue to her nose.


	4. Ella Golightly

# 

# Basics

 **Name:** Ella Golightly nee Frank

 **Age:** 30

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexual orientation:** Pansexual

 **Race:** Human (before); Elf

 **Class:** Mage

 **Height:** 5'2''

 **Weight:** 120 lbs

 **Eyes:** Blue

 **Hair color:** Brown

 **Skin tone:** Pale

 **Do they tan or freckle?:** Freckles only

 **Any distinctive physical characteristics?:** Tattoo of a tree on the back of her neck.

# Personality

 **Personality type:** ENTP

 **Optimist, pessimist, or realist?:** Optimist with some pessimism when she needs it

 **Best traits:** Charismatic, energetic, knowledgeable

 **Worst flaws:** Argumentative, difficulty focusing, a bit bad at being sensitive sometimes with adults

 **Tropes that apply to them:** Dimensional Traveler, Team Mom, Pals with Jesus

 **Are there any songs that particularly suit them?:** Knockin' on Heaven's Door by RAIGN, Thumbalina by Coleman Hell

 **If yes, would they agree with your selections?:** No

# Preferences

 **Favorite color:** Purple

 **Favorite animal:** Horses

 **How do they feel about mage rights?:** Big advocate for freedom of mages.

 **How do they feel about the other races of Thedas?:** Thinks elves should reclaim their homeland

 **Are they religious?:** Kind of

# Modern AU

 **Favorite food:** Bread for days

 **Drink order:** Moscato

 **What would they wear for a night out?:** Nice blouse and some jeans

 **Song(s) that would be sure to get them on the dance floor:** anything by Bruno Mars

 **College major:** English and French

 **Ideal date:** A night in playing video games

 **Favorite movie and/or film genre:** Fantasy; Adventure; Romance

# Family/Friends/Love Life

 **Relationship with their parents:** Loves her parents. They're perfect to her. She misses them and would save them over herself.

 **Siblings:** 1; Ethan; he died of cancer at 15.

 **Best friend(s):** Yavana, Josephine, Solas

 **Companion(s) they get along best with:** Varric, Solas, Cullen, Iron Bull

 **Companion(s) they get along worst with:** Vivienne (she doesn't hate her. She likes Viv but she's scared of her)

 **Companion(s) from other games in the series you wish they could meet, and why:** Tabris cute female elves debating religion sounds fun.

 **Age of sexual debut:** 22

 **Romanced:**  Solas

 **Relationship status as of the end of Inquisition:**  TBA

 **Are there any songs that particularly suit their romance?:** I Don't Want to Live Forever by ZAYN, Taylor Swift, Carry Your Throne by Jon Bellion

 **What are they like as a romantic partner?:** Oddly intimate, small touches here and there but mostly semi intimate.

 **Do they enjoy cuddling?:** Very much so.

 **Do they want children?:** Yes

 **Do they (now or eventually) have children?:** No

# Skills

 **Can they cook?:** Yes! Very good at cooking things on a stove though so fairly useless in Thedas

 **Can they sing/play an instrument?:** Yes, she can sing and play the guitar.

 **Are they a good dancer? If not, do they do it anyway?:** Not very good, but decent

 **Do they have any creative hobbies?:** Yes! She is very good at river dancing. Oddly enough.

 **Any martial training beyond their main weapon?:** No, she's bad at most weaponry

 **Languages spoken:** some Elvish; Common; French

 **Any other unique skills they’d like us to know about?:** Dreamer/Somniari; Biologically Immortal


	5. Darren Hofer

# 

# Basics

Name: Darren Hofer

Age: 32

Gender: Male

Sexual orientation: Straight

Race: Human

Class: Warrior (Sword and Shield)

Height: 6’0

Weight: 175 lbs

Eyes: Brown

Hair color: Brown

Skin tone: Brown

Do they tan or freckle?: No

Any distinctive physical characteristics?: Scar on his bicep from training mishap

# Personality

Personality type: INFJ

Optimist, pessimist, or realist?: Realist

Best traits: Determined, Passionate, Altruistic

Worst flaws: Sensitive, Private, Always needing a cause, unbalanced

Tropes that apply to them: Hunk, Knight in Shining Armor, Walking Shirtless Scene

Are there any songs that particularly suit them?: Let Her Go by Passenger, I Won’t Give Up by Jason Mraz, Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler

If yes, would they agree with your selections?: Mostly

# Preferences

Favorite color: Yellow

Favorite animal: Horses

How do they feel about mage rights?: Scared shitless of mages but is coming around

How do they feel about the other races of Thedas?: Doesn’t like how the elves are being treated, but he doesn’t know what to do about it.

Are they religious?: Yes. He’s Andrastian

# Modern AU

Favorite food: Bread.

Drink order: Old Fashioned

What would they wear for a night out?: Jeans and a v-neck

Song(s) that would be sure to get them on the dance floor: Anything with a good beat

College major: Physical Education

Ideal date: Picnic

Favorite movie and/or film genre: Action

 

# Family/Friends/Love Life

Relationship with their parents: He adores his parents and joined the Inquisition because he wanted to make his family proud.

Siblings: Sara (younger)

Best friend(s): Ella, soldiers

Companion(s) they get along best with: Iron Bull, Cassandra

Companion(s) they get along worst with: Solas, Vivienne, Dorian

Companion(s) from other games in the series you wish they could meet, and why: N/A

Age of sexual debut: Never

Romanced: Ella

Relationship status as of the end of Inquisition: N/A

Are there any songs that particularly suit their romance?: Someone Like You by Adele; Creep by Ember Island; Fix You by Coldplay

What are they like as a romantic partner?: Cute hand holding and stolen kisses

Do they enjoy cuddling?: Yes.

Do they want children?: Yes

Do they (now or eventually) have children?: N/A

# Skills

Can they cook?: If you count mystery stew as food.

Can they sing/play an instrument?: No

Are they a good dancer? If not, do they do it anyway?: Yes! His mother taught him when he was 16.

Do they have any creative hobbies?: Whittling

Any martial training beyond their main weapon?: Hand to hand and a little bit of archery

Languages spoken: Common

Any other unique skills they’d like us to know about?: a very sweet boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to adjectivebear on Tumblr for the character template.


End file.
